El Campo, Texas
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 77437 |area_code = 979 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-22864 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1356861 |website = http://www.cityofelcampo.org/ |footnotes = }} Hall in El Campo]] El Campo is a city in Wharton County, Texas, United States. The population was 11,602 at the 2010 Census, making it the largest city in Wharton County. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 7.5 square miles (19.3 km²), all of it land. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2010, Population in April 2013: 11,486 residing in the city. Population change since 2010: -1.0% * Males: 48% * Females: 52% * Median resident age: 34.1 years * Texas median age: 32.3 years The population density was 1,400 people per square mile. There were 4,491 housing units at an average density of 577.5 per square mile (222.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 76.1% White, 10.9% African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 16.66% from other races, and 1.77% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 47.0% of the population. There were 3,916 households out of which 37.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.1% were married couples living together, 13.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.5% were non-families. 25.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.31. In the city, the population was spread out with 29.3% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 26.2% from 25 to 44, 19.4% from 45 to 64, and 14.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females, there were 92.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,698. Males had a median income of $27,416 versus $18,872 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,464. About 16.5% of families and 23.6% of the population were below the poverty line. File:El Campo TX US Post Office.JPG|US Post Office on S. Mechanic Street (Hwy. 71) File:El Campo TX Silos.JPG|Silos along the railroad from Washington Street Education Education in the city of El Campo is provided by the El Campo Independent School District and a number of private schools. File:El Campo TX High School.JPG|El Campo High School is located on W. Norris Street. File:El Campo TX Middle School.JPG|El Campo Middle School is north of town on FM 2765. File:El Campo TX Church Marker.JPG|Historical Commission marker is in front of St. Phillip Catholic Church, which has a school. Transportation Notable people *Dallas-based radio minister Charles Swindoll was born in El Campo (as mentioned on his broadcast of 16 May 2012). *Medal of Honor recipient Raul (Roy) Benavidez was raised in El Campo from the age of 7. *Author of the Legendary Texians and Historic Towns of Texas book series Joe Tom Davis lives in El Campo. *NFL Player Joey Hunt of the Seattle Seahawks Astronaut Eugene Cerman lived in El Campo. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen climate classification system, El Campo has a humid subtropical climate, Cfa on climate maps.Climate Summary for El Campo, Texas References External links * City of El Campo * City Development Corporation of El Campo, Texas * El Campo Chamber of Commerce * El Campo City Data * * El Campo Museum of Natural History Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Wharton County, Texas Category:Micropolitan areas of Texas